Harry Potter and the Living Nightmare
by Blueberrie
Summary: Flash backs, disturbing nightmares, a crazy Hermione, Dumbledore fired, Draco’s a hero? kidnap... Harry’s world is turned upside down when he starts his 6th year when a spell with deadly consequences is cast on hogwarts.
1. chapter 1

Harry Potter and the living nightmare

By Blueberrie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise, they belong to J. K. Rowling. However I do own the plot. NO money is being made out of this.

Summery: Flash backs, disturbing nightmares, a crazy Hermione, Dumbledore fired, Draco's a hero? kidnap... Harry's world is turned upside down when he starts his 6th year when a spell with deadly consequences is cast, sending Harry with the rest of Hogwarts back to his second year, but no one realises anything's wrong, except Hermione who eventually remembers. Can she convince Harry he's the boy who lived, and there's a mass murderer after him, before its too late? 

Chapter 1

Shadows silently drifted round the quite empty hallways of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Light footsteps of a 16-year-old boy echoed around the Hallway. The torchlight reflected his features, messy dark hair, which fell over a lightning bolt scar and green eyes that flickered and glistened in the soft light. His name was known to the entire wizarding world, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

Shadows had been following the boy for the past hour, drifting around him, but they had not gone unnoticed. 

One shadow caught the boy's eye; everything about the figure was familiar, the way it proudly held itself, standing tall, to the cold grey eyes staring unblinking at the boy-who-lived. 

The boy tensed, gripping his wand tightly, he carried on down the hallway, moving away slightly from where he just saw the figure, which had descended further into he shadows, hiding, waiting.

Harry looked behind him, hoping against hope that a student or teacher was walking down the corridor. But it was empty. He sighed; turned round and walked a few steps before he realised the figure in the shadows had disappeared. Shrugging, he continued down the hallway, pocketing his wand and scolding himself for being so paranoid. He let his guard down. First mistake.

A man dressed in a long black robe stepped out of the shadows behind the boy, grabbed the boy around the waist, pinning his arms behind his back and covering the terrified boys mouth with a firm hand before the boy could make a sound.

His captor muttered a spell under his breath. Ropes shot out of his wand, binding the 16-year-olds hands. His captor moved his wand, poking it into the boy's throat, who struggled franticly in protest, but it was no use, his bonds where too tight and the hand across his mouth painfully yanked his head back. His cries of surprised were muffed by his captors hand.

"Scream, yell or try and escape, I won't hesitate to kill you." Came the threatening voice of his captor, who Harry instantly recognised as the older Malfoy's. 

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave it as a cliff-hanger. So please read and review and I'll make the next chapter longer.


	2. chapter 2

Harry Potter and the living nightmare

By Blueberrie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise, they belong to J. K. Rowling. However I do own the plot. NO money is being made out of this.

Summery: Flash backs, disturbing nightmares, a crazy Hermione, Dumbledore fired, Draco's a hero? Kidnap... Harry's world is turned upside down when he starts his 6th year when a spell with deadly consequences is cast, sending Harry with the rest of Hogwarts back to his second year, but no one realises anything's wrong, except Hermione who eventually remembers. Can she convince Harry he's the boy who lived, and there's a mass murderer after him, before its too late? 

Thank you to my two reviewers cutiepie 55 and ShadowElfBard!

Chapter 2

"We're going to have a little walk, Potter." Malfoy moved his hand covering Harry's mouth to around the boy's front. Malfoy pocked his wand harder into Harry's throat, causing him to choke.

"March!" Malfoy growled.

* * *

A hush fell over the Great hall, all eyes were fixed on the two people standing at the double doors. 

"Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?" sneered the crocked nosed potions master. Malfoy pushed his wand deeper into the boy's neck.

"Giving my son a birthday present." Explained Malfoy, while glancing at the Slytherin table, noting that Draco looked shocked, but a cold smile slowly spread over his face, causing Harry to shiver slightly.

The older Malfoy released his wand from the boy's throat, grabbed the back of his neck with his other hand and turned him round so he was looking him in the eye. "I'll warn you again, try and escape and I'll kill you." Malfoy whispered so only Harry could hear. "Understood?" Malfoy lifted his wand in front of Harry's eyes. His eyes widened and his gaze locked with the wand. Malfoy shock Harry hard and tilted his head so he was looking the man in the eye. "Look at me when I talk to you!" his cold voice echoed across the room. "Understand?" he hissed.

"Y-yes sir." Harry whispered.

"I don't believe you." Malfoy whispered into Harry's ear. The boy opened his mouth to protest, but was cut of by Malfoy, "You disappoint me, Potter." Malfoy tightened his grip on the back of Harry's neck, causing him to yell out in pain. His captor swung him round, sending him crashing into a nearby wall; Harry slid down onto the floor with a soft 'thump'. Blood tricked down the side of his face, forming a small pool of blood.

The hall erupted into terrified whispers; the older Malfoy caught parts of the panicked conversations.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?"

"Why isn't he moving?"

"Who does that blond git think 'e is!?", "Blond of course." His friend had replied.

"He can't be dead! He has to defeat you-know-who first!"

"We're all doomed!"

Malfoy noted that the brat's friends were beginning to make their way over to their friend, but raised his wand at them, causing them to sit down at their house table again. They glared at the older Malfoy, while the two youngest Weasley's and that mudblood Granger cast worried looks towards the-boy-who-refuses-to-die.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A PUPIL, LUCIUS MALFOY!" Dumbledore demanded, silencing the hall. 

Malfoy inwardly cringed; he had never seen the headmaster this furious, well, not at himself, anyway. Dumbledore, along with all the other teachers where stood up, chairs lay discarded and forgotten, some lying in pieces, all wands were pointed at him. His trademark smirk disappeared. Dumbledore's usually warm, welcoming eye's were cold and accusing, they seemed as though they bored into his.

Harry groaned, his head hurt like hell, he rolled on his side and sat up, instantly regretting doing so, he sat still for a moment to regain his senses. Harry lifted his hand to where his head hurt, he hissed in pain and jerked his hand back, which was now coated in blood. Harry pushed himself of the dusty floor, attracting the unwanted attention of Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, your up." Malfoy drew his wand and pointed it at the boy, who had also drawn his wand and was levelled at Malfoy's heart; his face set in determination. 

"Stupefy!" Malfoy dodged the red light, which hit a tapestry behind him, which was engulfed in flames. 

"Nominis!" a bright light sawed across and hit Harry squarely in the chest.

To be continued...

Please please please review, it means alot to me. Thankyou.


End file.
